


my spidey sense isn't the only thing tingling

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Jongin, Cosplay, Crack, Fairy Kyungsoo, Flirty Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Spiderman Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Jongin doesn't know the difference between Marvel and DC, but for his crush who loves Spiderman so much, he'd dress up as one. To dress to impress, would he ever trap Kyungsoo in his spidey tingling love?





	my spidey sense isn't the only thing tingling

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for a friend.

“Quit the staring you freak!”

Sehun smacks the folded folder on Jongin’s head and glares at him.

“That hurt, Sehun!” Jongin hisses, rubbing the part of his head hit by his no other than bestfriend in the whole world. He’s his bestfriend, but Sehun can be mean and violent sometimes.

“You’re staring again at that sophomore when I’m here tutoring you how to solve this goddamn sick Math problem, and what the hell?”

Sehun slams the workbook close and stuffs it inside his bag, no longer on the mood to tutor his bestfriend.

“Sehun-ah,” Jongin suddenly holds Sehun’s arm to stop him from leaving. “Come on, do you want me to fail Math? I know you don’t want me to fail because I’m your only bestfriend in the whole world and if you’re going to stop teaching me, I’ll tell that Senior Park Chanyeol that you have a photo stash of him on your phone and—“

Sehun covers Jongin’s big mouth with his palm and glares at him. “Shut up,” he berates in a hushed tone, eyes flicking around to see if someone heard Jongin.

Jongin pushes off the hand on his mouth and grimaces. “Your hand smells like your ass, dude!”

Sehun scoffs at him and crosses his arms across his chest. “I swear, one more word and I’ll tell too to that sophomore that you have a crush on him.” He threatens back.

“Tell him, then I’ll tell Chanyeol about your crush on him too.” Jongin retorts back, scoffing, but his eyes trails back at the sophomore he’s been crushing on for a month now.

“How can I tutor you when you always stare at his ass?” Sehun crosses his legs as he and Jongin talk quietly. His eyes are dead set on the sophomore’s booty as the boy puts back the books in the shelf four tables away from them.

Jongin denies the accusation by clearing his throat and pulling Sehun’s bag on his lap to pull out the Math textbook.

“That’s slander.”

“Na-ah, not when I can see through your irises that you’re focusing on that booty. We’re bestfriends and I know that that guy is your type. Snow white skin, small, short, big eyes, and the bonus was he got the booty and thick thighs I’m sure you’re fucking in your mind.”

Jongin shoots him a glare. “I’m not.”

“You do.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you do.”

Jongin sighs and in retaliation, bops his forehead over Sehun’s, making him wince out loud.

Everyone’s heads turn to them and the librarian shakes her head at them and sternly instructs, “Get out.”

Jongin stills on his seat, and awkwardly laughs in the silence of the library while smacking Sehun’s shoulder.

One student gives him a weird look.

One student rolls his eyes at him.

And then Kyungsoo -his crush- apparently giggles quietly while hugging a book across his chest.

Jongin freezes on his spot as he stares at those big eyes crinkling attractively and bow shaped lips forming a heart.

Kyungsoo is an art himself, better than Van Gough’s Starry Night painting.

Thank God for this work of art.

“Aish,” Sehun hisses and pulls dazed Jongin out of the library, but Jongin’s eyes are still glued over Kyungsoo’s as the boy pushes up his thick black rimmed glasses from sliding down his nose.

“Sehun, I think I’m in love.”

“Only an idiot would not know about that, freak!”

 

-

 

The annual school fair is approaching and everyone in school is excited for the year’s theme.

“Cosplay?” Sehun sneers at the colourful poster on the bulletin board indicating the school fair’s theme. “I was expecting something cooler like dressing up in 70’s or 80’s clothes.”

“This is cool!” Jongin cackles and even claps his hands.

“You gonna cosplay what then?” Sehun pushes Jongin off the way and slings an arm around his shoulders when the most beautiful man that graced the earth in his eyes comes out of the bathroom and walks straight down the hallway before them.

But it’s not the booty that Jongin sees, but the Spiderman designed backpack Kyungsoo is using.

“S-Spiderman, perhaps?”

Sehun gives him a knowing look before grinning that meme worthy grin he always has on his face.

“Spidey Nini for his babe Kyungsoo. Genius! You’ll surely look ridiculous!”

“Fuck off!” Jongin pushes his bestfriend off him and pouts.

“Have you even ever watched a Spiderman movie, noob?”

 

-

 

Jongin is not a stalker. But maybe close to be one. But since the day he found the man of his wildest dreams singing Justin Bieber’s Love Yourself while cleaning the classroom, Jongin started asking some students from class II-C about this certain doe eyed boy.

Kyungsoo is the name and it’s also the name he can’t stop chanting before going to sleep.

Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Oh, Jongin wants to pamper the cute sophomore and be his for the rest of his existence on earth.

He also found out that Kyungsoo is the assistant librarian every after class, the reason he’d drag Sehun to the library to tutor him on Math, though he really needed one for his poor dry brain, just to have an excuse to stare at Kyungsoo for at least an hour.

Not to mention, stare at his glorious booty.

And now, Jongin just found out that Kyungsoo is a fan of Marvel especially of Spiderman through Kim Jongdae, someone who had been Kyungsoo’s clubmate in Economics Club the previous year.

What the hell is Marvel anyway?

Call him ignorant, but Jongin only knows Dragon Ball Z and One Piece. He’s not into movies or superheroes, but he knows Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, but who the heck is Black Widow?

“You’re planning to cosplay Spiderman when you haven’t seen one movie of it yet? How stupid can you more get?”

Sehun is his only salvation for his impending doom. The upcoming school fair is nearing and Jongin only has three weeks to prepare for his Spidey costume and geeky knowledge about Spiderman to impress a certain sophomore.

Sehun plugs in the external hard drive on Jongin’s laptop and gives him a copy of Spiderman movies.

“I doubt you’ll watch these all.”

“I’m going to watch them all, trust me!”

“For sure you’ll snooze halfway to the movie.”

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“I like Kyungsoo, so am not!”

Sehun bursts into a fit of laughter, clutching on his stomach while the files are still being copied.

“Tell me, does he even know you exist?”

Jongin scratches his brow. His lips parted for a long dragged ‘ahh’ that comes out from his lips. He scratches his head next, then his nose then the side of his neck, before crossing and uncrossing his legs while sitting on the floor of his room.

“Maybe?” Jongin shrugs. “Well, one time we were shooed away from the library, he giggled cutely and looked at me.” Jongin reminisces, cupping his cheeks, putting down his arms and laying back on the floor. He makes an invisible snow angel on the floor as he sighs, remembering the beautiful smiling face of the sophomore. “Does it count?”

A few clicking sounds on the laptop fills in the silence before Sehun speaks. “When do you plan to talk to him?”

“Once I become his Spiderman?”

“Coward.”

“I can’t just approach him and tell him hey pretty boy right? You know how awkward I could get to people I barely know.”

“But you’re going to dress up as Spiderman to mask your cowardice? Man up, dude.”

“What am I suppose to do then?”

“Google some Marvel pick-up lines!”

 

-

 

Jongin wasn’t able to finish Spiderman first movie, but instead, was able to memorize some good pick-up lines to start a conversation with Do Kyungsoo.

He prays for his soul that night for the next day.

 

-

 

The library is quiet and less crowded that Thursday late afternoon. Sehun has a meeting to attend, being one of the class officers in his class. Lucky dimwit.  It also seems like he’ll be walking home alone today.

As usual, Kyungsoo is already in the library once he arrived. The man in thick framed round glasses is pushing a cart of books towards the Humanities section and Jongin, taking a deep breath, before he uses his prepared deadly magical lines to talk to Kyungsoo, mumbles to himself first an encouraging, ‘fighting’ while subtly pumping his fist. But not that subtle because the old woman librarian lowers her gaze at him and giving him an I’m-watching-you look that has him pouting and turning away.

He makes his way to the Humanities section.

Lo and behold, hidden in between the tall shelves of musty books is the ever gorgeous sophomore of Jongin’s dreams, tip toeing to reach the fifth row of books to tuck them back in the rows they belong to. 

Jongin doesn’t miss how Kyungsoo’s uniform would ride up to show a sliver of his milky skin and fluffy tummy.

Can’t he get any cuter?

He clears his throat and steps forward with a swagger, pretending to be looking for a book on the shelf where Kyungsoo is stuffing books back.

The stale air makes Jongin nervy for what he’s about to do.

Kyungsoo is still putting back books on their respected places and Jongin, not so obviously checks him out again from head to toe. He only turned away when the cute boy catches him looking.

Shoulders deflating as he sighs and takes a hold on the edge of the shelf, Jongin thinks he can’t do it.

“Are you okay?”

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with wide surprised eyes. “You’re talking to me?”

Kyungsoo picks up some thicker books and proceeds to the adjacent shelf to put them back on their proper places.

“Who else is here besides you and me?” He giggles. “I’m talking to you.”

His heart soars, because for the very first time after a month of secret stares and visits in the library to watch this cute fluff ball, Kyungsoo finally talked to him.

Jongin takes note of how deep and appealing his voice is, just like the first time he heard him sing Love Yourself. It sweeps him off his feet.

“R-Right. Stupid me.” Jongin rubs his nape sheepishly and chuckles quietly, laughing at himself for looking stupid in front of his crush.

Kyungsoo smiles at him and then pushes the cart towards the Science section. Jongin follows behind.

“Do you need something from me?” He asks, stopping by the shelf at the farthest part of the library.

Jongin clears his throat and stuffs his clammy hands inside his pockets. “Uh...”

Kyungsoo raises a brow at him. “Yes?”

Jongin tuts, can’t come up with a reason to tell Kyungsoo that won’t look suspicious and weird. Totally not something that will scare the sophomore off. The pick up lines won’t work. It will look creepy and he doesn’t want to give Kyungsoo the wrong sign that he’s a creep.

“I heard you love Marvel.”

_Shit! I should have done my thorough research last night!_

“Do you?” Kyungsoo’s perky questions, lips spreading wide and eyes twinkling like diamonds in the sky. Cue Rihanna’s Diamond’s suddenly playing inside Jongin’s head.

He quickly shakes off his head to turn off the music in his head. He ruffles his hair with a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

_Dear Spidey please save my ass. What is Marvel?_

“I am! Heh.”

“That’s cool! So who is your favorite superhero then?”

Smirking, because this question is very easy, he answers smugly. “It’s Superman.”

“What?”

Kyungsoo’s smile gets extinguished. It was quickly replaced by confusion and puzzlement.

“S-Superman. Marvel? Y-Yeah? Superman.” Jongin nervously cackles. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, but he’s having a bad feeling that he somewhat offended the younger boy.

“Superman isn’t a Marvel hero. He’s a DC superhero.”

And that’s when Jongin wished he’d die right there and then.

He just made a fool out of himself.

 

-

 

Not knowing the difference between Marvel and DC has topped his most embarrassing moment when he slipped over a banana peel back in fifth grade along the hallway in a hurry to get back home.

So once he got back home after his embarrassing moment with his crush with a lame excuse that his stomach suddenly hurt and that he needed a bathroom break, he immediately ran back home with a goal in mind.

“Quit slacking off and do your research!” Throwing his bag on his bed and immediately setting up his laptop on his desk, Jongin settles on his swivel chair and types Marvel and DC on the search engine to read their history and facts that he should know to impress Kyungsoo.

After listing all the superheroes under Marvel and DC, but focusing more on Marvel because Kyungsoo is a fan of it, he tunes out his noona calling him for dinner as he starts the Spiderman movie back in 2002.

He takes note of who Peter Parker is, how he became Spiderman, his love interest, the villains and all the spider moves he does.

He didn’t realize the time when he’s about to end Spiderman 3 and it’s already 11pm and he still has to wake up early tomorrow at 6 am to prepare to school.

Yet, he still squeezes in time to finish The Amazing Spiderman before he gets to bed at 1 am.

Anything for his crush, he’ll do anything. He’ll just shake it off the embarrassing moment he had with Kyungsoo that day.

 

-

 

Jongin is contemplating whether to see Kyungsoo in the library again or not. It’s easy to say that he can strike up a conversation with him again, but he’s backing out everytime he’s about to enter the library.

He sighs and kicks an imaginary rock on the hallway, lolling his head in frustration. He groans and finds himself facing a wall and thumping his forehead on it.

"Stupid, stupid, coward, coward," he mumbles under his breath with every thump his forehead makes against the wall beside the library door.

Students come in and out of the door, but he doesn't give them a care whether they would throw him a weird look or would just ignore him. He still thinks he's embarrassing, stupid and coward. But he really wants to win Kyungsoo's heart so bad.

The door opens and he freezes as he's about to bop his forehead on the wall again. Kyungsoo stares at him with wide incredulous eyes.

"Silly! What are you doing?"

Jongin eyes him from head to toe. Kyungsoo looks so small wearing his loose white shirt that has a spiderweb graphic designs printed on it and dirty green khaki pants.

"W-Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Jongin answers him with a question too.

"Oh this?" Kyungsoo looks at himself and pouts. "Baekhyun accidentally slipped on the floor and the cake he just baked fell on me, so..."

"Your clothes are too big." Jongin comments and his mind goes overdrive because they are talking again. But when he remembers what happened the previous day, Jongin suddenly wants to run away. Too bad his feet are glued on the floor and his eyes are zeroing on the cuteness before him.

"I prefer loose clothes. They are very comfy." A gentle and pretty ghost of a smile pulls up his lips and Jongin absentmindedly clutches on his chest, feeling attacked by that alluring small smile that can make his heart explode in a heartbeat.

"Uh," Jongin closes and opens his mouth to speak, but afraid he might say something embarrassing again. "You look cute like that."

Again, Kyungsoo's smile gets wiped off his face and Jongin mentally curses himself because he might have screwed up again, so he starts backing away, ready to take a sprint.

Yet, Kyungsoo gives him a fond gaze. He looks younger than his age, so fresh, pure and innocent. Like a baby, Jongin thinks.

"I don't normally accept getting called cute, but," he twiddles his fingers. A faint brush of pink spreads across his cheeks and Jongin is now more determined to win his heart as his heart dances being able to be like this with Kyungsoo. "Thank you...?"

"Kim Jongin, junior. Class D," he spills too much about himself, but this is just the beginning of his journey towards the boy's heart.

"Do Kyungsoo, sophomore. Class C." Kyungsoo introduces shyly, shifting his weight one foot on the other.

"I know," Jongin points to the library name tag clipped on his right chest. "I know all along."

This time, it's Kyungsoo who gets embarrassed.

If there's one thing that can kill Jongin right now, it's Kyungsoo's presence and his existence combined.

"I-I know too," Kyungsoo rubs his brow with his open palm specifically using his pinky. "I asked one of my classmates about y...you."

Jongin clutches on his chest.

Double kill.

 

-

 

Jongin is sure that he has finally mastered everything that he must know about Spiderman. Good thing whenever he and Kyungsoo would talk in the library, Marvel wasn't brought up, though Jongin doesn't mind having a conversation about it since he had done his research about them.

Four more days before the most awaited school fair and Jongin only has one problem he must deal with. He still has no Spiderman suit and he's getting panicky over it.

Luckily, for over two weeks he's been visiting the library since his shameless claim that Superman is his favorite Marvel hero, Kyungsoo talks to him and he loves to think that they are now friends. It only alleviates his worry that he might not be able to get a Spiderman suit and not be able to ask Kyungsoo properly on a date. Talking to him gets his mind off from anxiety, but the plan must be put into action. He doesn't want his plan to be put into waste, so he relies to Sehun.

"Can I borrow some money?"

Spiderman suits he found online are too pricey for his holed up wallet.

"I already spent my money to buy a Jack Sparrow costume, so sorry bro."

Jongin whines and stomps his feet. "What shall I do then? I don't have a costume yet!"

"Get a used sack, color it red and blue, and tadah, Spiderman suit. Boohoo."

Jongin smacks a pillow square on Sehun's meme face.

"Boohoo, I'll tell Chanyeol tomorrow you were moaning his name yesterday. Boo!"

 

 -

 

The next day, Sehun throws him a Spiderman suit. As expected from a well off bestfriend.

"Tell Chanyeol that, I'd tell Kyungsoo you want a piece of his ass." The door slams closed. Sehun's surprised visit is the miracle that he's been waiting for.

As if he'd tell that noodle hair senior that Sehun has a crush on him. He's still a considerate friend though.

Lips spreading up into a huge smile as he stretches out the outfit and marvels on it like how he marvelled on Marvel, Jongin shoots up from his bed and strips off to try the costume that he believes will make him score a date with Kyungsoo.

Like a whirlwind from how fast he stripped off and dressed his Spiderman suit, when he meets the full body mirror, without his mask on, he slowly smiles in content and smirks, "Spidey Jongin will wrap you around my web, baby."

He can't wait anymore for the school fair.

 

-

 

"So what you gonna wear tomorrow?" He follows Kyungsoo like a puppy in the library as the younger boy stuffs back the returned books on their proper shelves.

"Not gonna tell," Kyungsoo teases with a smirk. His hips sway as he walks, pushing the cart towards the next shelf.

"I won't tell you mine too." Jongin threatens, hoping that Kyungsoo would tell him the character he'll be cosplaying as.

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder. "Then don't."

Jongin groans in frustration, but it was short lived when Kyungsoo bends in front of him flaunting his plump ass.

"Uh," he tilts his head up slightly, eyeing the round glorious buttocks of the assistant librarian. "I guess I'll just have to wait then."

Kyungsoo straightens up, pushes up his rimmed glasses up his nose and smiles. "Can't wait to know yours too."

 

-

 

Colorful streamers and booths welcomed the students of SM High.

Everyone is dressed in their preferred characters and enjoying the free games some of the booths offer to all.

Jongin feels sweaty and icky with his Spiderman suit, but he's been wandering around for thirty minutes to look around for the certain sophomore for him to impress.

Sehun was with him minutes ago, but the punk Jack Sparrow went to the Band Club booth to see his crush. Not that Jongin minds.

Passing by the Pastry Lovers Club where Kyungsoo is a member of, he asks one of the students if she had seen Kyungsoo, but she said she didn't, so she asked the other members, but got the same answer as hers.

Jongin sighs in defeat, hands on his waist. He soon removes his mask to take a deep breath. It's been harder to breathe with the mask on despite the open holes for his nostrils. His hair is tangled in a sweaty mess and it's been three hours since he had the suit on, but he must find Kyungsoo first.

Not even a single clue where Kyungsoo went, he thought of asking Sehun for help, but the girl from earlier calls his attention and says, "Our president said, he's with Chanyeol from IV-B. They're in the music room."

"Thank you!" He beams and pats the girl's shoulders before dashing off towards the direction to the music room. Wearing back his mask as he runs off, there's uneasiness crippling on his skin, but he shakes it off away as he focuses on his mission for the day.

Arriving in the music room by slamming the door open like on those action movies when the protagonist bursts in inside a room with a swag, silence and curtains swaying due to the wind outside greet him instead.

But, that's where he was wrong. All eyes are on him as his eyes shift over the left where the students are watching a movie.

He also spots Sehun among the crowd who had another new meme face that he'd add later on in his meme storage inside his brain.

His bestfriend is sitting with noodle haired senior Park.

"Damn," he hisses and tuts, disappointed not to see Kyungsoo in there, then breaks the quiet with his embarrassing laughter. "Nice movie. What's that?"

"It's not a movie. It's a documentary," One student deadpans before crunching on her biscuit. She has a black star painting on her cheek and Jongin doesn't have a clue who the hell she's portraying.

Sehun snickers beside Chanyeol. How dare he laugh at him just because he's sitting beside his crush. How dare.

"That's cool stuff yanno!" He rubs the back of his neck and cackles out more. But seems nobody is amused.

Everyone is shaking their heads at him and turns back to the wall where the documentary is projected.

"Play it!" Someone demands in time with the front door opening.

"S-Spidey?" A familiar voice breaks the silence and Jongin finds him, finds him staring at him with shell-shocked eyes. Those eyes that could be compared to pearls rarely found in the sea, like how rare you'll find someone dashing like Do Kyungsoo, dressed like Aphrodite in a sky blue glittery shirt and pencil skirt that stops mid thigh. And he got light blue clipped wings for his back and the prettiest accessory that he got that has Jongin want to let out a manly squeal was the flower crown on his newly dyed brown hair.

Jongin can't utter a single word. He's also sure that whatever comes out in his mouth would be garbled mess.

But to save himself from the brink of insanity, Jongin waves awkwardly. "Uh, hi! I'm Spiderman!" Cue awkward laugh. He hides the hand he used to wave and clears his throat.

You got to be smooth, Jongin. You're Spidey and Spidey is cool, not awkward, dumbass. Be a man to this pretty fairy.

Kyungsoo's melodious laughter sends tingles down Spiderman's Jongin's spine.

"I didn't expect someone would cosplay my favorite superhero. This is cool!" Kyungsoo claps his hands together. His face crinkles into a blissful expression and that makes Jongin feel good and confident to glide towards the gorgeous fairy, bending on his knees as he does so.

"What. The. Fuck." That was Sehun, but Jongin is too high from Kyungsoo's beauty to be bothered by his obnoxious living meme bestfriend.

Too bad, not just Sehun was looking at him now, but also the other students, distracted again from their documentary film viewing.

Okay, why are they even using the music room for this docu-showing?

But that shouldn't matter for now, because this is the plan.

Kyungsoo stares at him as he kneels on one knee, all wide eyes and invisible questions marks floating around his head. And isn't that a blush on dusting his mochi cheeks?

Jongin has more reasons to die now figuratively.

Kyungsoo is so beautiful. Too beautiful that his mouth suddenly moves on its own, speaking for himself.

"My heart is tingling, gorgeous. Will you date this Spidey for today? I'll carry you and we'll hop on one building to another with my superpower webs!"

A giggle falls out from his glorious heart lips.

Someone from the student whistles.

"Spiderman is sweating a lot!" Another student yells and laughs after.

Jongin clenches his fist on his lap as he looks up at Kyungsoo. "Uh, truth is, I can't do any Spiderman moves, but I can roll my body for you."

He keeps on giggling and Jongin keeps on babbling.

"I was about to impress you with my instant kill, but I'm not friends with Iron Man yet, so I don't have the upgraded suit yet."

Kyungsoo starts biting his nail, muffling his giggles. Jongin can't stop talking.

"I know I look ridiculous now, but wow you look so high and above me, will I ever reach you and make you mine?"

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and twiddles on his fingers.

"I'm hot. I mean, sweaty. I've been running around wearing this suit. Answer me this way. Take off my mask as a no--"

His heart drops, his mask was quickly pulled off, but before he could react, Kyungsoo is already giving him a peck on the cheek that rendered him speechless. His jaw hangs low, but meets Kyungsoo's bright eyes and smile.

"Jongin hyung, I knew it was you. Your voice was a giveaway," he grins. "Date me, please," he says straightforwardly like the usual. He's very frank and forward, one reason that Jongin likes about him.

Jongin feels like his face is going to get ripped by too much smiling.

"He got a condom in his bag, Kyungsoo!" Sehun shouts out from the other side of the room. Jongin throws Sehun a glare and scoffs.

"Be gentle to my cousin, junior!" Chanyeol reminds and Jongin's eyes doubled in size.

"He's your cousin?" He turns to Kyungsoo who nods in confirmation.

“We’re here to watch the penguin documentary together.”

“Oh."

He stands and gives the blushing fairy a pat on his shoulder, relief washing him over because admittedly he kind of thought the reason Kyungsoo was with Chanyeol was because they have something going on.

Right after though, his eyes drift towards Chanyeol sitting beside Sehun just to annoy the hell out of him.

"Chanyeol! That fucker beside you likes you and keeps a stash of your shirtless photos in his laptop!"

Sehun shoots up from his chair in embarrassment. "Oh god, you just didn't--"

"Love you too bff! But it's time for you to get laid. Well, if he taps that," he points at Sehun's bottom, smirking before he grabs Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him out of the music room with a bang of the door just like how his heart bangs holding Kyungsoo's soft and warm hand.

“Bang it, Spidey!” Someone yells after him.

Jongin takes off his mask.

"So are we going to the rooftop now and hop on one building after another?" Kyungsoo questions with glinting eyes as they run to the hallways.

Jongin smiles and squeezes his hand tight. "Perhaps? But you know, it's not only my spidey sense that is tingling right now, fairy boy Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo grabs his bicep and clings to it. A smirk forms on his innocent baby face. "What else, Spidey?"

"Down, down, baby. You know what I mean."

Kyungsoo’s eyes shift downwards. “Ooh. That’s huge.”

Jongin winks and they make it to the bathroom unscathed.

But they didn't do anything inappropriate. Jongin just really needs his bathroom break to calm his fast beating heart as he slams the door on Kyungsoo's face. He couldn't believe how brave he had gotten to confess to Kyungsoo earlier.

"Yah! Jongin hyung, I thought you need a blowjob or something?? Open the goddamn door I thought we're dating now?"

Jongin suddenly kicks the door open. "You'll really date me?"

"Of course! All this time I thought you're hot and I won't mind dating you, so make a wish now and this pretty fairy will grant it for you!"

Jongin's lips open and close. "Kneel."

"I thought you'd never ask," Kyungsoo pushes the older boy inside the stall and locks the door of the cubicle as the pretty fairy man kneels, big innocent eyes peering up at Jongin's. "Just head's up. I'm pretty naughty. Looks can be deceiving applies to me." He smirks, dainty hands gripping Jongin's muscular thighs.

A second later, Kyungsoo pulls down the built in zipper right in front of Jongin's crotch that he thought wouldn't be noticed by anyone. But Kyungsoo did.

Sehun went all the way to find the perfect Spiderman suit just for Jongin.

 

Meanwhile, Sehun drools as Deadpool Chanyeol strips off slowly before him.

 

 

So much for Spidey goodness and thick white webs both staining their hands.


End file.
